Field
Embodiments described generally relate to cup lids. More particularly, such embodiments relate to disposable cup lids having a dispensing section with sidewalls and a drinking aperture.
Description of the Related Art
Disposable cup lids are used by merchants selling hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, and cocoa. Disposable cup lids typically have a drinking area that is raised above an annular rim that snaps onto a cup. The drinking area will have an opening or sip hole through which a user can drink from the cup. Since the sip hole is vertically offset from the rim of the cup, there is a reduced likelihood that the liquid within the cup will splash from the sip hole upon a moderate bump or jolt of the cup.
Many disposable cup lids also have a flap or a sliding panel that is configured to cover the sip hole. The flap or the sliding panel, when closed, can help reduce or eliminate spillage. The flap or the sliding panel, when closed, can also help reduce or eliminate contaminants from entering and contacting the beverage via the sip hole. The area surrounding the sip hole, i.e., the area which is likely to contact with a user's mouth, however, can be exposed to contaminants whether airborne or by contact.
This exposed drinking area can be contaminated at the point of sale, or prior to use while in storage, or when stacked on beverage service counters, or in transit before the user is able to drink from the cup, for examples. More often, the exposed drinking area of such traditional cup lids, whether employing a sliding panel or not, is contaminated when handled by the seller or server of the beverage or at self-serve counters where customers prepare their own drinks with lids that have been touched by or otherwise exposed to previous customers.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved disposable cup lid having a drinking area that is more effectively protected over conventional cup lids against contamination, therefore more hygienic, prior to use.